Livre après livre
by Rem's G. Orange
Summary: Livre après livre, il se renferme entre les murs de sa bibliothèque. Patrick Baud (Axolot)/François Theurel (Le fossoyeur de films).
1. Partie première

Alors bonjour ! Voilà, c'est à la base un oneshot, en partie pour Saku-chan06, dont j'ai décidé de poster en plusieurs parties ! Alors voici la première et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, tout comme celles qui suivront ! (Texte non corrigé)

* * *

**Livre après livre.**

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le cuir froid des livres méthodiquement rangés sur l'étagère en face de lui, avant de s'arrêter sur le plus épais d'entre eux. La reliure de vélin rouge sang, habillée d'arabesques d'orées, avait attiré son attention. De son index, il le tira délicatement par sa coiffe carmine, prenant garde au mors fendus. En réalité, seul le manque de pièce de titre avait piqué sa curiosité faramineuse. Il n'y avait aucune gravure textuelle. Seulement des nerfs érodés par le temps, parfaitement parallèles et embrassés par l'or. Sans le moindre indice révélant le contenue que renfermait cette couverture sanglante, ce livre s'avérait être une exquise énigme.

Les coins émoussés ainsi que le plat quelque peu décrépi sur le devant, n'enlevait le charme désuet de cet exemplaire. Il caressa du bout des doigts la tranche ambré, conquit par la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Ce livre -il en était certain- était d'une valeur inestimable.

Prenant place sur l'élégante chaise trônant au centre de la bibliothèque, il déposa le bouquin sur une multitude d'autre, jonchant sur le plan de marbre. D'un geste habille, il ôta méticuleusement le couvercle d'une boite à musique, réplique parfaite de l'œuf du Jubilé Danois offert par Nicolas II à sa mère l'impératrice, Maria Feodorovna. Un chef-d'œuvre divin de l'orfèvrerie. Seulement pour lui, elle fut un cadeau de son amant pour l'un de ses précédents anniversaires.

Une douce mélodie s'envola dans les airs, aussi douce et légère qu'une plume caressant sa peau frissonnante.

Détachant ses yeux de cette magnificence, son regard se porta sur son trésor littéraire.

Un signet d'un vert émeraude sciait les pages en deux de façon inégale. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres asséchées lorsqu'il remarqua que l'exemplaire qu'il s'apprêtait à explorer, page après page, était rédigé en vieux français. Nombre de libres anciens, qu'il avait acquis, possédait une langue étrangère. Tel que le latin ou bien l'arabe. Néanmoins, succédant des mois de travail -accompagné de spécialistes ou bien seul- il avait réussis à déchiffrer les plus ardus.

Tandis qu'il analysa chaque mot du noble bouquin, bercé par l'histoire qu'il racontait ; note après note, la mélodieuse boite à musique prenait place au sein du cœur silencieux de cette bibliothèque.


	2. Partie deuxième

« Patrick... » appela timidement une voix derrière lui.

Les épaules douloureusement penchées au-dessus de son séduisant livre, il aurait probablement été surpris de cette intrusion s'il n'avait pas porté son attention sur les pas silencieux s'approchant de lui. Il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis laissa deux bras venir l'enlacer au niveau de son cou. Un baiser, aussi bref qu'un battement de cils, se déposa au creux de sa nuque puis, les lèvres de son amant vinrent suavement caresser sa peau laiteuse. Fermant les yeux sous la délicieuse bouche de l'autre homme, il se laissa aller sous cette douce torture.

« Viens te coucher... pria, de sa voix placide, François Theurel.

-Encore dix minutes, s'il te plait. Je dois terminer cette page... »

Le fossoyeur soupira. Patrick n'avait d'yeux que pour ces livres, s'enfermant constamment dans cette bibliothèque.

« Cinq minutes. Pas plus, conclut-il.

-Ca me va. »

Délaissant son amant, déjà retombé dans les limbes de la curiosité, il contempla la pièce. Si l'intérieur de leur foyer était d'une modernité simpliste, cette bibliothèque sortait d'un autre monde. Sa superficie n'avait rien à envier néanmoins, sa hauteur faisait pâlir les autres pièces mères de la maison. Franchissant le premier étage, elle finissait sous les combles. François n'avait compris le pourquoi de cette hauteur, sachant que le premier étage ne contenait que très peu de livres ou bibelots alors que les combles, elles, étaient sombres et inoccupés.

Cependant, il était impensable de ne trouver élégante cette noble bibliothèque. Le ténébreux parquet contrastait avec le pourpre de ses murs. Ces-derniers étaient étouffés par d'immenses étagères robustes, aux moulures gracieuses portant un nombre incalculable de livre. Les coins de la pièce, travaillés en pans coupés, accueillaient de petites consoles demi-lune aux courbes Louis XV, surplombé par d'anciennes vitrines murales, semblable aux galbes Napoléoniennes. Ses vitrines renfermaient des objets aussi insolites les uns que les autres : Deux grenouilles empaillées se défiant à l'épée, un totem de crâne de souris et d'oiseaux masqués, le buste miniature d'un homme à la tête de chat ou bien encore une ancienne lampe à huile indienne en forme de coq.

Tandis que trois des coins de la pièce étaient identiques -bien que pour l'un, une porte accédant au reste de la maison, privait ce pan de mobilier- le quatrième était remplacé par une alcôve ou logeait une banquette vieille époque, sous une fenêtre montante jusqu'au plafond. A côté, se situait un escalier en colimaçon fait de bois et de métal, alliant ces deux matériaux à la perfection.

~o~

Lorsque Patrick releva les yeux de son précieux livre, il tomba sur le corps de son amant, lové au creux des bras de Morphée. Constatant, sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, que trois heures s'étaient écoulées, il se releva de sa chaise et rejoignit le fossoyeur assoupis. Après s'être accroupis, il lui caressa délicatement la joue puis, l'embrassa amoureusement, réveillant ce-dernier.

« Ma belle au bois dormant, il est temps d'aller se coucher... »


End file.
